<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Friend | IwaOi Fanfic by aintjiruu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089353">Just a Friend | IwaOi Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintjiruu/pseuds/aintjiruu'>aintjiruu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintjiruu/pseuds/aintjiruu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since childhood, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are best friends. </p><p>They say friendship last forever, yes. Oikawa has a complicated relationship with the third year Civil Engineering student Ushijima Wakatoshi. That complicated relationship makes Iwaizumi stay at Oikawa's side to comfort.</p><p>Little did Iwaizumi knows that he's falling in love with his best friend and not willing to ruin their friendship because of his feelings.</p><p>Can Iwaizumi stand forever just a friend? Or he will fight his love for Oikawa?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu in Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will making this a series entitled "Haikyuu in Love" so I will be making fanfics for hq cannon ships. Hope you will like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's really sunny morning and it's a good day for everyone except for Iwaizumi who is basically annoyed at Oikawa for being so late.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, they're both already late for their first class. They're in different courses but they're classmates on some of their subjects.</p><p> </p><p>"Trashykawa, how long are gonna fix your hair? We are already late on our class!" he angrily spat.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to burst his pissed off manner, Iwaizumi just tried himself to calm down and not to erupt like a volcano.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy-peasy, Iwa-chan. Your veins are popping out, you will look ugly and no girls will like you." Oikawa teased but Iwaizumi just give him a deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you gonna impress today, huh? You pissing my ass off, Assikawa. I'll be going first if you are still making yourself pretty when you are really ugly." he said and got out of the Oikawa household. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and fetch his phone to call Matsukawa if their professor is in the class but it take too long for Matsukawa to answer that make Iwaizumi more pissed. </p><p> </p><p>He sight the peaceful sky with small touches of yellowish and white clouds. He smirked and started to call Oikawa for that trash to catch up oh him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, don't make me wait and come up here. I'm few blocks away from your house." he spat, smirked still visible on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you won't leave without me, Iwa-chan. I will be there in 5. See ya!" Oikawa chuckled and ended the call. </p><p> </p><p>How long he will bare being Oikawa's bestest friend if he have to suffer all of this with him? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heading to the cafeteria with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Iwazumi is thinking about what to eat for lunch. He's hungry that even forgot to eat breakfast because of Oikawa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought the both of you will go to detention for being late." Hanamaki laughed and put both of his hands on the pocket of his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shittykawa’s fault. He's making himself pretty for his fangirls and it annoys me so much." Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and headed to the line to buy food with the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you didn't answer my call, Matsukawa." He spat but Matsukawa smirked in answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's Oikawa by the way?" Hanamaki questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Library. Tutoring some kiddos who got problems in some subjects. I'm guessing it's Kageyama that lacks studying and focusing on Modern Literature.” Iwaizumi banter. He knows that his juniors are really that playful and not taking college seriously. </span>
  <span>Now, the seniors are tearing off their hairs because of stress caused by those kiddos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad.” Hanamaki grinned and started eating lunch along with the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While finishing off their lunch, someone approached their table. </span>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked up and saw Akaashi in front of him, a thin line plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” he smirked while cleaning a small mess he made eating his favorite lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed and planted a weak smile at Iwaizumi. “Our Literature Professor wants to see you, Hajime.” Akaashi softly said and the statement annoyed Iwaizumi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi heard some attempted laughs at the background after hearing Akaashi’s speech. Iwaizumi stood and started to march towards the trash bin and throw his trash, it reminded him of throwing Oikawa in the dumpster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be leaving you both.” Iwaizumi bid goodbye to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He joined Akaashi and walked towards the Literature department.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem off today, Hajime.” Akaashi managed to start a conversation with him. It takes a lot of time for Akaashi to start conversation alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. I’m just pissed that I’m late earlier and almost got detention because of Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi retorted and threw his fist on the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi giggled. “You surely pissed and it will be more pissed later on in the literature department later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just why did I have to go instead of Oikawa? I have nothing to do with the literature shizz or just Kuroo will do.” he rant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask something.” Akaashi said in the middle of their walks that Iwaizumi stopped on his track and gazed at Akaashi who looked so clueless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Iwaizumi spat and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you heard about the complicated relationship between Ushijima and Oikawa. Do you know what’s happening between them?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi just shrugged and continued walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No reaction, eh?” Akaashi smirked, making Iwaizumi stop on his tracks, turn his head around seeing Akaashi with a sly smile on his face, veins start popping out on his forehead. </span>
  <span>His friends know how to put shit on him, they love to trigger his short-tempered mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That has nothing to do with me, Keiji. I’m just his best friend and I don’t care what’s happening between them. If Shittykawa is hurt then I will be by his side to comfort him, that’s what friends do. Don’t put some meaning on it, Keiji.” he just said and started walking. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whined at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long you gonna stare at the stupid papers.” he pouted. Iwaizumi tried to calm down so as not to hit Oikawa’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s been distressed because of the papers handed by the dean of the Literature department. Akaashi and him are both suffering with the papers and both of them can’t ask help to finish the papers. They’re on their break and Iwaizumi spends his break time finishing the papers along with Akaashi but Oikawa the dipshit comes to ruin his day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Until I finish this one. Go attend your class and stop pestering me Shittykawa.” he spat but Oikawa pouts and still bothered him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you go spend your time with Ushijima, Oikawa? I bet he misses you.” Akaashi suggested. Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa and raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, Keiji's right. You should spend your time with Ushijima."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever." Oikawa spat and left the library, leaving him and Akaashi alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi heavily sighed, shook his head and started working on the paperworks that were assigned to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That stings, Hajime.” Akaashi chuckled but Iwaizumi remained quiet focusing on his paperworks. He has a lot to finish like the juniors who are asking help for some minor subjects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stings to Oikawa? He deserved it, he chose to date that cold ass Ushijima."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What I mean is that it stings to you, Hajime, not to Oikawa." Iwaizumi shot deadly stares to Akaashi faster than the lightning but Akaashi smirked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell are you talking about? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm just his best friend." He angrily spat and started digging his pen onto the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi is pissed. Why don't people understand that he will never have feelings for Oikawa. For him, being there for Oikawa is enough because he's a childhood friend, best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine… fine… I understand. Don't get mad, okay? I'm just thinking that you might get hurt about them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah. Why would I?" Iwaizumi smirked at Akaashi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should do some chitchats with Bokuto. You can't just stare at him far away, Keiji." But too late for Iwaizumi to realize that he went overboard. He immediately apologizes, bowing 90 degrees to his dearest friend without hesitation but he hears Akaashi chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well guess that we're just a shadow, Hajime." He laughed but the tone of his voice was different. That's why Iwaizumi had paid attention to him instead of the paper works. "We should finish this, we have class later." He said and Iwaizumi nodded in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, and that really sucks." He smirked and started doing the paperwork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Class finished. Akaashi waited for Iwaizumi to finish putting his things inside his bag. “I told you many times, Hajime. You shouldn’t put out a lot of things, it will really cause you inconvenience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know… just can’t help.” He chuckled and put his bag on his shoulder. “Let’s go?” he smirked at Akaashi and the other nodded in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While heading towards the exit gate of the university, both of them stop on taking tracks when they see something. “Are we still gonna head or--.” Iwaizumi stopped Akaashi from what he is about to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get going. I’m gonna text Oikawa that I went home first. We should let them alone.” Akaashi nodded and both of them started to walk towards the exit gate heading to the train station. They saw Oikawa and Ushijima happily talking. Iwaizumi don’t want to interrupt his presence for his best friend’s happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>To: Shittykawa </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>From: Iwa-chan </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Subject: notice </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>I went home with Keiji. We have a lot of things to finish. Be safe going home.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please bare for my grammar because English is not my first language. For my typos and errors please I'm sorry huhu. Thanks for understanding and uhm please bare with my very slow updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>